


【授权翻译】纠「结」/Entanglements by fishpoets

by Isosceles_TAngle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff, Humor, Knotting, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isosceles_TAngle/pseuds/Isosceles_TAngle
Summary: 半藏和杰西陷入了棘手的情况里。





	【授权翻译】纠「结」/Entanglements by fishpoets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entanglements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282041) by [fishpoets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpoets/pseuds/fishpoets). 



> 感谢原作者fishpoets奉上的美文，并且给我的授权！
> 
> 喜欢的话请点进原链接给原文kudos，能给我点的话就更棒了！
> 
> 新手翻译，请多包涵；诸多纰漏，还望指出！XP

 

半藏的脖子后面冒出串串汗珠。它们汇聚在一起又溢出，顺着他脊柱蜿蜒的曲线流下。

 

杰西在半藏后背上方弯下身子，舔上了那汗珠。盐味在他的舌头上炸裂开来。他顺着那条线向上，向上，向上直到他的嘴唇刮到半藏下半部分剃短的硬发上。

 

这新的角度让半藏呻吟出来。杰西鼓励着他，同时用抵在枕头上，靠在半藏头边的一只手支撑住自己。他放在半藏臀部的另一只手滑向半藏的胸膛，抓了一满把厚实的胸肉，提快了节奏。

 

半藏的呼吸声已经听得到，更是随着杰西臀部一波波稳定律动的浪潮向枕头里溢出潮湿的声音。他快到了。杰西捏着他的耳廓，用牙齿轻轻地扯着挂在上面的耳环。半藏的味道很浓郁，气味随着他的汗水冲击开来。杰西向他的下巴闻去，那里的味道更加强烈，再向下是强壮带着汗味的脖子的线条。杰西的嘴唇跑遍了光滑的皮肤。

 

弓手肩膀肌肉与脖子相连的地方有一个小点。起初杰西以为那是半藏纹身的一部分，但自从他被允许靠近之后，他发现那实际上是一颗痣，是原本完美的皮肤上一个小小的人类瑕疵。杰西被出乎意料地吸引住了。他亲吻它，张着嘴吮吸掉皮肤上的汗。痣在半藏的左半边身子，正好在他龙纹身尾巴上面，那尾巴盘绕在心脏周围。

 

杰西把他的舌头平铺在火热的肌肉上。就在配对标记会在的地方。分心时刻咬一口下去毫无难度。杰西所要做的只是把他的牙齿沉下，然后他们就会——

 

不。现在收网就太早了。做出配对的决定没那么轻易，况且这只是他们一起度过的第一个热潮期而已。最好不要太过忘乎所以了。但这念头还是使他激动不已；越想，它扎根越深，拒绝离开，给他的血液带去点点火花。这想法把他推过了零界点，让他跌入白色的极乐中。他不情愿地把牙齿从半藏肩膀上挪开，然后直起身，深深地推进去，伴随着浓厚颤抖的液体，激烈地射了。他的结胀起来，把他们锁在一起。

 

当他的意识游回来时，半藏正在他身下颤抖，微弱地环绕着体内的结收缩，向着枕头里呻吟，再次射了。杰西露出微笑，轻轻抚摸半藏背部发颤的肌肉，舒缓他从高潮回落，颤搐且过度敏感的身体。一轮里的第三次高潮了。不错，非常不错，即便是对热潮期里的表现来说。而且他们才刚刚开始呢。

 

杰西向后坐上自己的脚跟，然后轻轻地让半藏坐上自己的大腿。半藏斜靠着杰西的胸膛喘息。他的眼睛闭着，他的睫毛湿着，一丝口水从他的嘴角溜出。杰西把他脸旁被汗水浸湿的头发拨开，然后去够床头柜上的湿布。他有经验，清楚半藏对性爱之后体液干涸造成黏腻的喜爱程度——那就是一点都不。

 

这远不是他们第一次互相享受彼此了。他们现在已调情了一段时间，之前做朋友的时间就更久了。但被邀请来照料半藏的热潮期则是全新的亲密行为。杰西可乐意来出力了。

 

杰西在清理他俩的时候半藏恢复了。

 

杰西亲了亲他的脸颊，“回到我身边啦，甜心?”

 

半藏梦中般哼了声。杰西从半藏大腿上擦去最后一处黏液污渍和精液，然后放下湿毛巾拿上了桌子上的一瓶水。他拧开盖子递过去，扶住半藏发抖的双手，让他慢慢长久地喝上一口。当他喝好了，杰西自己吸干了剩下的，然后把空瓶子丢在了地上。

 

“你之后可得打扫干净，”半藏咕哝道。他的声音比平时要粗糙，像醉了。

 

杰西鼻子埋进他的头发，“当然啦，达令。”

 

他胳膊裹住半藏的躯干，用脚趾头把床罩推到床尾。两人一起机动挺麻烦的——结拖拽的时候他们都抽搐嘶声——但现在他们为对方着想了一下，学会了预测另一个人将怎么移动。没花多长时间就一起安定在了床罩下。

 

那么杰西就在岛田半藏的床上了，裸着，从背后贴着他。与他成结。在他的热潮期里。

 

好在他感觉到的焦虑都被一剂生猛的满足感所淹没，毕竟现在可没有任何退路了。字面意义上的。他们卡在一起了。

 

杰西手臂下厚实、有力的胸膛随着半藏的叹息伸展又收缩，他的呼吸渐渐变慢变深。杰西微微一笑，把自己的鼻子挤进半藏的脖子后面。三次高潮之后他闻起来简直更甜了，既像麝香又美味。

 

杰西从不是一个会用老旧刻板印象看待alpha和omega的人：比如alpha都激进并喜欢支配周遭的一切；omega多弱小顺从，并在第一次成结时都茫然无助。即使他是这种人，他在守望先锋经过的时光也会把这种想法打到六尺之下。遇见半藏可谓又把这种想法从地里刨出来，再杀死一遍，最后把它踢回坟墓，为了保险起见。事实上发情期或热潮期丝毫不会损失意识和人性。费洛蒙是讨厌的东西，没错它是会把一个人点着火，但没人会被欲望统治以至于失去理智，不管那些古板的道德准则怎么说事实都是这样。

 

不过，半藏今早邀请他进房间时，杰西无法否认内心翻腾起了一些深沉原始的东西；他的声音低沉，眼睛漆黑柔软，他的气味刺出来，带着第一丝热潮的甜味迹象。这些深沉原始的东西还未平息，在他胸中充满占有欲地隆隆作响。

 

这时半藏从喉中低声咆哮，声音在杰西唇下震动。

 

“仔细你的牙。”

 

杰西道歉似的包住他在半藏皮肤上留下的粉色凹痕，“你感觉怎么样？”

 

半藏移移臀部，杰西条件反射般的贴上去，这让半藏漏出了一丝温柔的笑声。“我很好，”他说，声音沙哑低沉。他拍拍杰西钢铁般的小臂，“你干的不错。”

 

这有点丢人，因为即使这来自半藏最简单的表扬，都让杰西心中那原始的冲动骄傲地发光了。这不是什么崭新的情感。说实话，关于这个男人的任何事都能让他觉得自己像个傻乎乎的毛头小伙子。他以为自己已经过了那个犯蠢的年纪，太老不至于收到一个微笑就心跳加速头晕目眩。他想错了。

 

他把鼻子埋进半藏湿漉漉的头发里。也许这是因为半藏不会轻易给出赞许。他不是那种口是心非的人。他 _ _是__ 强大机智冷静，有着干巴巴甚至很呆的幽默感的类型。他真诚地喜爱老电影——甚至是西部电影。这是杰西小本本上一条大大的加分项。而且他是那么适合杰西的臂弯。

 

杰西总是喜欢那些两秒内就能把他撂倒在地，脸朝泥土的人。

 

一起紧紧地躺了几分钟后，半藏开始小心翼翼地移动，绷紧大腿。

 

“还好吗，蜜糖？”

 

半藏将手臂向后探，摸索到杰西的臀部，顺着髋骨向下来到他俩身体中间。他的指尖擦过杰西厚实浓密的耻毛，轻轻推了推他的双球和老二根部，按了按他被大大地撑开、他们连接的地方。他感觉到了体内杰西的结坚实的形状。

 

“这一般要花多久。”

 

他语调中的东西让杰西停了一下，“…你是问通常上，还是对我来说？”

 

他听到半藏舔了舔嘴唇。“都问，我猜。”他随意地说。

 

“因人而异，但大部分人都在…五到二十分钟之间？诚实地说，我一刻钟通常就行。”他爱抚半藏的腹部，“…这是你第一次被成结，甜心？”

 

半藏僵硬了。“机会之前从未现身。”他吸吸鼻子。

 

“啊，我明白。这完全不是问题。我也好久没有过了，老实说。”杰西从他的腹部滑向臀部，亲吻他下巴的紧张棱角，试探地问道，“那么你之前是独自度过热潮期的？”

 

“你与别人拴着的时候总是问这些私人问题吗?”

 

“当我喜欢那人的时候，是的。”他咧嘴笑了因为半藏的耳朵变粉了。“再说了，我们总得打发时间，对吧？而且也许我想更多了解你一些。”

 

半藏在他怀中放松下来。“我不是独自度过热潮期，因为我之前没有热潮期，”他说，“我用抑制剂。在我到这之前，我已经…好多年没有一次热潮期了。我记得不是很清楚了。”

 

“我想这说得通。我出任务时也自己阻断过几次发情期。但这不会扰乱你的系统吗？长期使用阻断剂？”

 

半藏摇摇头。“常见的误解。这不会造成损害。但服药是会有副作用，可以的话我最好不想碰上。头疼。肌肉痛，偶尔还有…情绪波动。从某些方面来说面对热潮期更愉快些。”他转过头，越过肩膀看向杰西，“特别是你有人分享的话。”

 

杰西凑近去亲吻他那粉色毛茸茸的嘴唇曲线。说他是傻瓜好了，但这就是他最喜欢的性爱环节：参与、满足和放松后的静谧亲密感。热潮奔涌的风暴间的平静。他已经有许多年没体会过这个了，更别说是和一个他喜欢得要命的人了。

 

__喜欢__ 你的床伴带来的问题是，如果事情不像计划一样发展那就会感觉更糟。

 

时间嘀嗒过去，半藏开始不耐烦起来，烦躁不安，小声嘀咕。这都让杰西开始难为情了。血液仍在跳动，并且腹部深处持续的压力变得不舒服。他没说谎：十五分钟是他的平均时长，不过上一次他与别人成结的时候他要年轻许多，也更 _ _精力充沛__ 。但十五分钟过去了，然后是二十分钟，但结依然肿着，没有消退的迹象。

 

半藏在他周围挤压时他咕噜出声。“应该花这么久吗？”他生气地说，“肯定比你说的时间久了。”

 

“唔，我不知道这怎么回事。这之前没发生过。”

 

半藏叹了口气；他估计很失望。叹息声让杰西觉得既沉重又压抑。“抱歉，甜心，”他沮丧地说，“是—是有段时间了。听着，我打给医生，看她能不能帮我们解决。”他扭过身，让半藏脸抽了下，然后尴尬地够到床头柜上的通讯器。杰西拨通了给安吉拉的私人电话，半藏弓起身。

 

她直接接了起来。

 

“嗨，医生。”

 

“麦克雷，出什么事了？你需要协助吗？”

 

上帝保佑她；她听上去很担心，很显然是没料到他会在一天正中打来电话。他乐了。“不，不，别发愁，我没事。只是啊…好吧，这讲来有点丢人，实话说。”

 

她笑了，松了口气。“噢，你知道我没什么没见过的。没必要害羞。是什么问题？”

 

“我，额。我有点被结锁住了。”

 

“我明白了。我可以过来给你打一针消退剂。我想你是在你房间里？”

 

“额。”杰西看了看他的同伴，看向他长着光亮黑发的脑袋，看着他把脸藏进枕头的样子，他正在强烈地无视他们的通话。“实际上，我在半藏的房间里，安吉拉。”

 

听筒里停顿了一下。“我明白了。我是不是该假设岛田先生和你在一起？”

 

老天，他想笑，但如果他笑了半藏可能真的会杀了他。“你可以这么说，是的。非常近，你懂我的意思吧。”

 

“很难不懂，”她揶揄地说。“好吧，杰西。我很快就到。”

 

门锁着，但安吉拉的医疗权限能让她进来；走运，因为他们两个都完全不能起床去给她开门。半藏缩进毯子更深处一动不动。安吉拉关上身后的门，戴上一副遮住口鼻的气味阻绝口罩。

 

“好了，杰西。你的结还没有退下去，对吧？”

 

杰西扭过身越过肩膀来看她。他感觉到自己开始脸红了。“没错。”

 

安吉拉打开她的医疗箱，拿出消毒棉和密封针管。“这之前发生过吗？”

 

“没，从没有。但上次我做这个已经很久了，所以…”

 

“这种事是会发生。成结障碍的症状比你想象的要常见，特别是alpha进入中年后。”她用职业的 _ _表情__ 注视着他，友善但严厉。“但如果这变成持续性的问题，那就是更严重毛病的征兆了，所以如果这样了你要让我知道，嗯?”

 

“会的。”杰西英勇地试着无视这怪诞的窘境：和他其中一个相识最久的朋友来一场愉悦的谈话，同时自己一团糟，还正和他几个月来一直向往的人成着结，这真的再普通不过了。即使这朋友是他的医生。“你要我动动吗，还是…？”

 

“不，不，你的胳膊就可以了。”

 

他听话地把手臂从半藏腰上解下，释放到被子外面。安吉拉用抗菌棉球在他的二头肌上擦拭了一块地方，把针头刺入肌肉。

 

“我给你的是中断荷尔蒙响应的简易注射，”她告诉他，“它应该能让结在几分钟后减小。”她抽出针头，然后在针眼处贴了个创可贴。“如果十分钟后没变化的话再给我打个电话，没问题吧？”

 

“当然了。谢了，医生。”

 

安吉拉满意地点点头。她的眼睛扫向床的另一个占有者。“你都有热潮期所有需要的东西了吗，半藏？”

 

紧贴着他的胸膛，杰西能感觉到半藏震惊了一会儿，因为没想到她会和他说话。“是的，谢谢你。”他僵硬地说。

 

他表现出的明显不舒服让杰西的保护本能叫嚣起来。“如果我们还有其他事我会搞定的。”他说，迫切希望安吉拉离开。

 

安吉拉收拾东西并粗略地扫视了一圈房间，好像在她离开之前，要让所有东西达到她的标准一样。门上的电子锁重新接上后哔了一声。杰西呼出一口气，把他发红的额头抵在了半藏的脖颈上。

 

“我真的很抱歉，甜心。”

 

“没关系。”他的语调短促清晰。

 

他们在沉默中躺着。注射管用了：渐渐地杰西腹部跳动的张力舒缓消逝。当结消退得够小时半藏立刻嘶声滚离。他爬过杰西的腿，脸扭曲抽搐着，蹒跚走向浴室，揉着自己的后腰。门锁哒的扣上，接着立刻响起了龙头放水的声音。

 

杰西缓缓起身，把腿伸到床外。他拿起其中一块毛巾擦拭自己软下来的老二，感觉腹中充满空虚。被丢弃的空水瓶撞上他的脚趾，在地板上弹跳。他弯腰把它捡起。

 

水龙头停了。半藏走出浴室回到房中，浴袍紧系着。

 

如果半藏想的话他可以非常具有表现力；当他感觉惬意或困倦，或者喝酒时。尽管这很少见，要他彻底卸下防备。杰西或许是其他人之中跨过他心墙最多的那一个——除了源氏，当然了——但即使是这样，当半藏一脸冷漠的时候杰西还是觉得见鬼的他太难读懂了。也许他真是用石头刻出来的。

 

杰西清清喉咙。“对不起，”他苦着脸说，“我猜这不是最好的体验。”

 

半藏发出一个辨读不出的声音。“是，结尾本可以更好的。”

 

杰西丢脸得像要烧着了。“好吧。”他能感觉到半藏正在在研究他，但他不想对上他评估的凝视，也不想知道他的眼睛是不是变得尖锐又冰冷，失去了早前向他展示的美丽欢迎的温度。相反他看向自己的脚，毛毛脚趾碾着便宜的小地毯。

 

半藏的光脚走进了他的视野里。他在那安静地站了好一会儿才说话，“你觉得这情况发生是因为你…缺乏练习。”

 

杰西挠挠胸脯。“我想是吧，对。”

 

“哼嗯。”半藏从杰西松握的双手中拽走瓶子，点了下他的鼻头。“难道不是因为太兴奋了吗？”他的语调温暖，好像微微逗乐。像在 _ _挑逗__ 。杰西眨眨眼抬起头，非常惊讶。

 

“你干得不错，但你能做得更好，我确定。”半藏继续说。他把瓶子抛向房间角落，把松散的发束向后拢，打扮了一番，最后歪了歪头。他伸展那强壮、充满肌肉线条的脖子。“我想看到你的最好表现。”

 

杰西吞了口口水，舔了舔嘴唇。他能感觉到他的心率又上升了。

 

“你想再来?”

 

半藏的眼睛柔软漆黑，慢慢升温。他的手穿过头发，把他们系成一个高高的马尾，然后伸向前围住杰西的宽下巴。长了茧的大拇指扫过杰西的嘴；他吻上它，吮吸双唇间的指尖，牙齿轻轻刮过指腹。

 

“第一次就期待完美表现很蠢。所有事都需要练习。”半藏指甲划过杰西的胡子，拇指贴上脸颊，爱抚他的耳朵。“另外，我还至少会有一到两天的热潮期。我可不想一个人度过。”

 

“也许我们可以把这变成日常。”杰西喘息着，因为半藏正把他向床深处推，同时身体潜入他的双膝间。

 

半藏的手向下划，在杰西脖子与肩膀相连的曲线上徘徊。在杰西身子左边，他的心口之上。那配对标记该在的地方。

 

“我会乐意的。”他说，倾下身进入第二轮。

 


End file.
